


Hurt

by shadeeladee



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeeladee/pseuds/shadeeladee
Summary: A terrible accident leaves Edd with a broken heart.*I do not own these characters. And I respectfully give credit to the rightful owners**this story was inspired by @PrincessDevy*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story inspired by @PrincessDevy . Thank you for giving me the idea to create this short. Hope you all enjoy

Kevin's POV:

"Please, Edd forgive me?" I begged, as I kneeled in front of him. This was like the 10th time I've stood him up since we've been together. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. With football and my friends, and Edd. It's hard to keep everything up. Trying to please everyone...

I don't deserve this beautiful person standing in front of me. I have issues, I know that. And I'm willing to get help, but I can't do it without him by myside.

"This is the last time, Kevin! I forgave you, and forgave you!  But this is it! I deserve a lot more!" Edd cried in front of me. This time his tears were filled with more anger than hurt. I knew I fucked up. 

"I'm tired of being your secret, Kevin! You prance around like some dumb jock around these school halls. And you swear up and down that you have a reputation to hold. But what about me!? Huh? I get the shit end of it. No. I'm through being your secret. We're done!"

"Please, don't do this..." I cried. I'm such a shitty person. I tried my best to stop him from leaving me. I grabbed his shoulders and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

For a second, that kiss made us both forget what was really happening.

He pulled back after a couple seconds. Before I knew it, a cold hand slapped me across my face. And just like that, he was gone. I lost the love of my life, due to my dumbass choices.

It's no excuse though. I fucked up big time...

___

Edd's POV:

It's been 2 months since Kevin and I broke up. Even though it still hurts me, I keep my head held high and the biggest smile on my face. If I learned anything, it's fake it until it becomes real. Being away all summer certainly helped though.

We had both agreed that our relationship was to be kept a secret. It was safer that way. I wouldn't get bullied and Kevin would have no trouble on the football team. The only one who knew about our situation was Nathan Goldberg, Kevin's best friend. I trusted him to keep a secret.

But that wasn't the only secret I had been hiding...

*Knock Knock*

"I...I'm ready." I stuttered. This was, what seemed to be, the billionth time I have been to the doctor. On and off, my body has been fighting God awful heart failure. Between pace makers and numerous trips to a cardiac specialist, my body has been worn out.

Not to mention the heart break that I've endured over the past year.

I've been on a transplant list since the age of 5, but 13 years has gone by and I've had no luck.

"Hello, Eddward. How do you feel today?" The doctor greeted me with her usual smile and warm gesture.

"I lived to see another day. So I am thankful for that. How are you?"

She smiled and told me about her day. We've become close throughout the years. She's been my doctor since I was a baby. I've put all my trust in her.

"So, Eddward. I have some great new for you." She smiled again, and I suddenly had a ball of knots in my stomach.

I gulped. "And that may be?"

"We found you a heart."

I couldn't believe it. Being a rare blood type and having certain limitations, finding a perfect match has nearly been impossible. I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes.

I carefully wiped my eyes. "Are you... are you certain?"  
I said in disbelief.

She nodded and gave me a hug. "Congratulations, Eddward. You're going to live a long and happy life."

I clung onto her hug, and I thanked every possible God and miracle for this fortune. But...

Even though I was happy, the only person I wanted to share this news with wasn't here. We hadn't spoken since the ending of our junior year. I had to stay strong. Time apart is what we needed from each other. If we had any chance of fixing our relationship, this is what needed to be done.

Expect...he was the only one who knew about my condition... it pained me to not pick up my phone and call him...

"So, let's finish up the paperwork and hopefully get you started tomorrow. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." I smiled at her and grabbed the papers to start reading a signing.

This school year will be a good one. I know it.

___

The surgery went as well as we had hoped for. The only downfall are these unbearable anti rejection medicines. The side effects are brutal to say the least.

Keeping this a secret from my friends has been quite the hassle. But, I'm thankful it's over with, and I can continue to live my life.

Today is the first day of my senior year. Before walking out my door, I looked at myself in my mirror and fixed my beanie. I inhaled three deep breaths. Having just got back from the hospital yesterday night, I still had some adjusting to do.

I lied to my best friends, Ed and Eddy. I had told them that I was away to visit my parents in South Africa. I didn't want to burden them with the worry.

I was nervous to start my first day back because quite literally it was my first day back. Not only as a senior, but I was about to walk into everything that I had missed over summer.

I arrived at school early, but I had spent most of my morning at the nurses office, going over my medical information. I hadn't had the chance to see any one yet. The thought was making my stomach turn.

She had sent me to class with a doctor's note, excusing my tardiness. Usually, I would go ballistic being late, but today was an exception. I felt nervous walking to my first period class.

I opened the door, and with a smile I walked in.

"I apologize for my tardiness... Salutations Sir, I'm Eddward Vincent."

The teacher took my note and pointed towards my seat. As I turned around to walk towards my desk, I noticed something strange. The ambiance of the room was dark and emotionless. I immediately spotted Nathan and Nazz, but their faces appeared drained and lifeless.

Had I missed something?

I tried smiling at the two, but both seemed to be fixated on their desks, with their heads down.

Very unusual, especially for Nathan. No matter what, he had always greeted me with some flirtatious remark, whether it be adding unnecessary adjectives to my name or winking at me.

No...this morning was strange, and I was starting to feel sick to my stomach.

"Alright class... many of you know the tragedy that happened over the summer..."

Tragedy? What tragedy?

I looked over at Nazz who had raised her hand. She had tears in her eyes. She was asked to be excused, and when given permission, she quickly left the room crying.

Nathan then pounded his fist on the desk, and angrily yelled.  
"It's not fucking fair!"

Normally an outburst like that would make the teacher send the student directly to the principals office, but the teacher bowed his head down, and I could see he was trying to think of what to say next.

I finally opened my mouth.  
"Nathan?"

Nathan looked at me, tears were in his eyes. When he finally realized I was there, he quickly got up from his desk and gave me a hug. He started to sob uncontrollably.

I had no idea what was going on, but I was afraid to find out. This all seemed too much like a night mare of some sort.

"Permission to be excused?" I asked as I held Nathan.

The teacher nodded and Nathan and I met Nazz outside in the hall.

"Oh Double Dee..." Nazz had stopped crying, and gave me a tight hug.

"Please, will you tell me what's going on?" I found that soon I would regret that requested information.

Nathan had stopped sobbing to look at me.

"You don't know?" He asked me. I shook my head.  
My stomach was feeling more sick.

Nazz started to cry again, and buried herself in my chest. I held her.

"Nathan? Please?" I asked once more.

Nathan gulped, and tried his best to keep himself from falling apart.  
"Kevin..." He took a deep breath.  
"Kevin was in an accident...there was a drunk driver...He was riding his motorcycle...."

Please don't say the rest... I begged.

"He...he didn't make it..." Nathan started crying again.

I felt like my stomach exploded. I didn't know what to feel. Did I hear everything right? Was I misinformed? This is a mistake. This isn't real.

Kevin is gone...?

I was numb, completely numb. I hadn't spoken to Kevin since our break up. Things were left unfinished. He can't just leave me here!

I held Nazz and Nathan hugged me. Both of them were crying, and I stood there emotionless.

___

A couple weeks went by, and I still had no expression on my face. Not even Ed or Eddy could crack a smile out of me. I should be happy. I have another chance at life, I was accepted into my dream university. Everything was perfect. But Kevin is gone... and nothing else mattered to me anymore.

It still hasn't hit me yet, and I am not quite sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

I would give anything for a glimpse of Kevin. A sign from him... anything... Some closure if you will...

Unfortunately, I had missed the funeral. If I would have known, I would have not taken the heart and come home right away. Even as bad as Kevin hurt me, I still loved him. He was the love of my life.

I talked myself in going to today's memorial for Kevin. It was to be held right before the homecoming game. I hoped to at least find closure there.

My friends and I found a seat near the front. Ed's eyes wouldn't stop watering, and Eddy sat with his arms crossed. Eddy and Kevin didn't get along well, but knowing his rival was no longer here hurt him. We were all hurting.

When Nat arrived, he sat beside me and held me close.

"You okay, Double Cutie?" He whispered softly.

I simply nodded and reassured him with a soft smile.

"After this, I need to talk to you ok?"

My mind raced with a million things of what might be the topic of that conversation. Before I could ask, the ceremony was beginning.

It was a beautiful memorial. Various of teachers and students had nothing but great things to say about Kevin. Each made me feel like he was still here.

I could almost here my jock laughing beside me.

After Nazz was done,  Nathan stood up to say a few words. The look on his face was heartbreaking. Although everyone saw he wanted to break down,  he held it together beautifully...

"Kevin...bro..." Nathan sighed.   
"When I first met you my freshmen year, I thought...DAMM does the carpet match the drapes?"

I always admired the way Nathan makes light of dark situations. He was good at that. It was comforting.

After a well five minutes of Nathan talking and joking, a tear trickled down his cheek.

"I still can't believe my brother is gone. I'll never forget that phone call I received from your mom. I thought to myself, 'what a cruel joke.' But your mom is too much of an angel to joke like that. You are my best friend Kevin... It's hard knowing you won't be here with me... to win games together, to graduate?.... Who's gonna slap me upside the head whenever I'm acting dumb? I still need you bro... But I know you're not far... All I have to do is look up, and I know you're with me... I'll miss you dude...and...I love you..."

Seeing Nathan break gave me a lump in my throat. Everything was starting to feel more and more real...

After Kevin's mom spoke, the football team put together a slideshow of pictures from Kevin’s past and present. Everything from baby photos to current ones.

The lump in my throat felt harder and harder.

As soon as everything was over, the game started. I didn't have it in me to stay, so I decided to go home.

Before leaving, I wanted to give my condolences to Miss Barr.

I gently walked towards her.  
"Ahem, Miss Barr?"

She was in the midst of wiping her eyes with a tissue paper.  
"Yes, sweetie?"

"You may not remember me, but I grew up in the cul-de-sac. I'm Eddward Vincent. I grew up with Kevin-"  
Before I could finish she cut me off.

"Wait...Eddward? Eddward Vincent?!" Her wide eyes examined me in surprise.

"Yes...ma'am..."

"Oh God!" She started to cry as she hung onto me.  
"I thought you weren't back yet! The doctor's told me you wouldn't be back for another couple weeks!"She then pressed her ear to the left side of my chest.

"Please, let me hear it?" She asked.

As oddly as it seemed, I let her hear my heart beat. She cried more and more.

When she finally let go, I asked her what was going on.

"You'll have to excuse me. I know you're waiting for an explanation. Please, let me drive you back to my house. I'll explain everything."

I was nervous at first to accept her invitation, but a warm feeling inside me told me that it was okay.

I followed her to her car and back to our cul-de-sac.

"May I get you anything? A glass of water?"

I politely shook my head. "No, thank you."

We both sat down on her kitchen table.  She took a minute before speaking.   
"I know you're probably wondering why I asked you here..."

"Mhmm." I agreed.

"My son..." I could tell this wasn't easy for her to explain, so I placed my hand on top of hers, giving her every ounce of comfort.

"About a month ago, my son was on his way to Peach Creek University. The college that you are to attend."

How does she know this?...

"He had a meeting with the admissions counselor. He wanted to attend. He called me, and told me that he has a good chance going on a sports scholarship...but...on his way home,  a drunk driver collided with his motorcycle."

I could tell right away that this was becoming hard for her.

While me and Kevin were dating, he kept our secret well hidden, and up until now I had no suspicion that his mom knew about me and him.

Come to think of it, this is the first time I ever stepped foot inside his house. He was always either at mine, or we were at Nathan's.

She squeezed my hand tighter, and I brought my attention back to her.

"When I arrived at the hospital, he seemed to be doing well. He looked lifeless though. Not his usual self. I remember him telling me something about you. He said if anything happens, to give his heart to you. I thought he was crazy. Maybe still in shock. He had to go through surgery to fix a bleed in his stomach. I told him I loved him, and that was the last I saw of him. Alive anyway...  
There was an unexpected brain bleed during the operation, and he passed."

I stared at Kevin's mom. My stomach had felt like someone had been non stop punching me.

"My son was an organ donor. And the doctor's informed me that there was a perfect match for a heart. That someone nearby needed a heart, and it's rare when people like my son and you share the same requirements. When I thought he said, give you his heart, I thought he meant to send his love. He meant literally..."

Tears started to form in my eyes.

"But, how did he know of my condition? We never spoke-"  
I was interupted.

"I knew about you two. Kevin would talk about you for hours on day. I aways told him to bring you home, but he was afraid. Little did I know, my son knew very well of your heart condition, and a while back he got tested for a match just in case something happened to him... This is what your doctor had told me."

I couldn't help but feel all the emotions hitting me once. I did my best to hold myself together.

"Oh my, it's late. I'm sorry to have kept you. Your parents must be worried sick."

I swallowed that lump in my throat. "My parents are in South Africa on study. I'm by myself tonight, unfortunately."

She smiled at me. She gave me a feeling like I never felt before with my mom. It was warm and soft.  
"Would you like to stay over tonight?"

"Oh no,  I couldn't impose..."

"Please? You can stay in Kevin's room. Before it was just me and my son, and since he's gone. I've been alone. It would mean a lot to me. And in the morning I can be blessed with the opportunity to personally get to know who my son has been in love with the past year."

I wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea to stay or not, but I did so anyway. As I made myself acquainted with the house, I was swept by nervous emotions as I entered Kevin's room. After all, this is going to be my first time.

I slowly opened the door, and as soon as I stepped inside my nostrils were filled with Kevin's scent. It almost felt like he was standing beside me... holding me from behind and kissing my neck like he always did.

I traced my neck with my finger tips as I looked around.

To my surprise, he had pictures of us every where on his wall. I reminisced on every picture, and replayed every single detail from each moment.

There was a picture of me sleeping on my bed. My nose was red and I had my mouth disgustingly open. I remember that day, he stayed home with me because I was sick with the flu. He brought me tea and soup. Not once did he leave my side...

Ah, and there's one from the carnival we went to. Right on top of the Ferris wheel. We snapped a picture of us kissing.

All these great memories filled my heart with happiness, but it killed me that my happiness is nothing but a memory now.

I opened Kevin's closet and helped myself to some clothing to sleep with. His mom was kind enough to allow me to help myself. I thought I would be imposing too much, but she insisted.

I grabbed one of his sweaters, and I held it for a second to sniff any remaining scent.

After putting on the sweater and some sweats, I curled in his bed.

I balled myself up in his blankets and laid there for a moment.

Then it all hit me...harder this time.

I broke down crying. Uncontrollably.

My Kevin, my love, my best friend.... my everything...he's gone.

I felt like I couldn't breath.

___

I must have cried myself to sleep because it was morning already. I decided to take the day off from school. I had one of the worst migraines. I felt nauseous.

After having a pleasant breakfast with Kevin's mom, she invited me to come over more often. I decided to take her up on her offer. It will be nice to get to know Miss Barr.

When I left, I decided to take myself to Kevin's burial sight.

I needed to see him.

When I drove up, I saw a familiar face near the sight.

"Nathan?" I called to the teal haired boy who sat next to the grave.

"Hey Double Cutie... What are you doing here?" He asked me as he wiped his face.

"I needed to see him. I had just spent the night at his house with his mom. She told me everything." I said as I sat myself down next to him.

Nathan gave out a huge sigh. "I'm so sorry Dee..."

"It's unfortunate, sure. But definitely not your fault... Oh, and what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
I changed the subject quickly.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot." He pulled put a note from his wallet. "I've been meaning to give this to you. Kevin wrote it, and he said for me to hold onto it."

I carefully grabbed the folded paper.

"He really cared about you, Edd. He loved you so much. He always talked about how he was going to make things right with you. He planned on giving you everything."  
Nathan then stood up to leave.

"I'll leave you here for a minute."  
Then he walked off.

I stared at the note. I hesistated before opening it. I felt a slight wind breeze sneak up on me. Making me jump, almost.

I inhaled and exhaled. Now or never, Eddward.

I opened the letter.

_"Dork!!_

_I know you probably hate me. I don't blame you. I haven't been the best boyfriend to you, and I'm not trying to make excuses. But I'm writing this to let you know I'm changing my life around. I got an interview with the admissions counselor at P.C.U. I plan on going there, and hopefully start a life with you. I know it's been a tough year, and I don't blame you at all for leaving me. But I'm going to do everything I can to make this right with you. I love you Edd. You're everything I need and want in this crazy, fucked up world. I promise, I'll make things right._

_I love you, and I always will. Til the end of time._

_Love, Kevin."_

I wrinkled up the note and threw it. I slammed my fist down at the ground where Kevin laid beneath me.

"How could you leave me!" I yelled. I could contain myself.

"How could you leave me and never come back! I love you Kevin! I don't know what I'm going to do with out you!"

I cried as I laid myself right on top of where I assumed he would be. I rested my head on my arm for support. I cried more...

"I love you, Kevin. I love you...please come back..."

I begged as I clenched a fist towards the left side of my chest.

His heart will forever be apart of me, and for that I'm grateful. Because aside from him physically being here, having his heart beat in place of mine is the next best thing.

 

 

 

 


	2. Rainbows. (Epilogue)

It's been 7 years since Kevin passed away. Not a day goes by where I don't think of him. I know he would be excelling in sports. He would be the star player of our college team, just as he was in high school.

I have conversations with him every night. I tell him about my day and what Nathan is up to. I try to keep him in the loop as much as possible. Although I don't hear him, I'd like to think he's communicating in his own way. It's comforting.

Almost every weekend, I visit Karen,( Kevin's mom). She's become almost like my own mother. We've grown close over the years, and it helps me stay connected with Kevin.

Since I started college, I've been working on my degrees in psychology. My goal is to work with kids in foster homes. Since I relate well to parents not being around for the majority of their child's life, I thought I would use that towards my career.

* * *

 

Today I will be working closely with a little boy who has been in between foster homes his entire life. I don't know much of the boy, only that he is 7 and his name is Samuel.

My duties with this child is to observe his behaviors by interacting with him as much as possible. I will be spending the majority of my time at his group home.

As I walked up towards the doorstep, I took a deep breath. This is the first time I have ever interacted with a child and I have not the slightest clue on what to expect. Sure, the textbooks have prepared me for such, but nothing compares to the actually meeting itself.

Here goes nothing...

I knocked quietly on the door and immediately stepped out Mrs Supulvida, my mentor.

"Greeting Mrs Supulvida. How are you?" I smiled at her.

"Hello Eddward, nice to see you. Come on in, I have Sammy waiting to meet you. But before that, let me go over a few background details." She handed me Sammy's file.

We both stepped into the house and sat down on the kitchen's table. She poured me a glass of water as I skimmed through the files.

This kid sure has been through quite a lot... I thought to myself.

"His parents died in a car accident before he was even born. His mom was only 8 months pregnant. His mom and his father were coming home from a evening out. His father was drinking beforehand, and unfortunately they collided with another driver."

My heart broke as she told me the story. Such an awful tragedy.

She continued. "Both of his parents passed away that evening, but fortunately the doctors were able to perform an emergency c section. Crazy part of all this is that Sammy actually died in his mom's belly due to the impact. But some wonderful miracle happened and doctors were able to get his heart beating after he was out."

As I sat listening to her story, I couldn't help but think of Kevin. A drink driver is what took him away... I tried not to think about it much,  and continued to listen.

"Anyway, Sammy has no other relatives, so instead he stays within foster care and group homes until someone wants to adopt him permanently. He's a peculiar kid, very different. He's outgoing and a darevil, but also very intelligent for his age."

I smiled at her. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Let me go get him. Wait here."

I anxiously tapped my foot up and down. I couldn't be any more nervous. I skimmed through the files once more, something had caught my eye but before I could read it, Sammy and Mrs Supulvida were already in the kitchen.

I quickly got up and smiled politely.

"Eddward, this is Sammy. Sammy, this is Eddward." She introduced me to a tiny kid. He was small and slim. I could immediately tell he stayed active. He had long curly brown hair, and the brightest hazel eyes I've ever seen. He was absolutely adorable.

I knealed down in front of him and properly greeted him.  
"Hello Sammy, I'm Eddward. But you can call me Double Dee."

"Hiya Double Dee! I'm Samuel! But you can call me Sammy! You wanna play with my new toy motorcycle!?" He excitedly asked.

I chuckled and nodded. "Sure, I would love to."

"Alright, I will be back within the next couple hours to check on you. Call me if you need anything, ok? And Sammy, behave yourself." Mrs Supulvida said as she walked out.

Sammy saluted Mrs Supulvida, "Aye Aye Captain!"

After she had left, Sammy and I played with his toy motorcycles and talked about his interests.

"I like bicycles, football, baseball,  dinosaurs, planets,  space, video games..." Sammy went on and on.

I couldn't help but admire this kid. After all he went through, he still held the brightest smile. He's truly inspiring.

Something about Sammy made me feel comfortable and at peace. He instantly gave me the feeling that I've been missing all these years, happiness.

We spent the entire afternoon getting to know each other. We share the common love for science and books. He reminded me of when I was a child, so eager to learn.

By the end of the day, Sammy felt tired and I let him rest on me until Mrs Supulvida came back.

Before he fell asleep he looked at me and said, "Double Dee, please don't ever leave me..."

Shocked by his request, I asked him what makes him think I would leave.

"It's just...everyone leaves me. I just don't want to be by myself anymore..." He rested his head on my chest and hugged me tight.  
"This is the most fun I ever had today..."

My heart broke... I smiled him while hugging back.  
"You've got nothing to worry about, Sammy."

When Mrs Supulvida came back, I hugged Sammy good bye and grabbed his files to take home with me.

I sat in my car before leaving the house, so that I can go back to the section that caught my eye earlier.

I read the news article about the crash. It said that two young parents to be, collided with a motorcycle on the main street that leads to Peach Creek University.

I read the details about his parents, and started reading the details about the motorist.

Young teen...

17 years old... Peach Creek High School star football player...

And then I saw his name. Kevin Barr...

Sammy was in the accident that killed Kevin.

Every feeling that I had when I found out Kevin had passed, and the feelings I had when I visited his grave came rushing back to me like a flash flood.

I started to cry. Everything had felt like it was yesterday. Oh how I missed Kevin, and wish he was still here.

I sobbed uncontrollably until I realized something. Sammy survived the crash...

Out of all that horrible mess, a new life was born...

I didn't hesitate running out of my car and going back into the house. Still crying, I walked inside.

"Double Dee? Why are you sad?" Sammy tilted his head and looked at me.

I didn't say a word, I just hugged him, and in that hug I felt pure happiness. There was a reason why the world brought me here to this house.

It was to show me that rainbows always appear after an ugly storm. Sammy was my rainbow, and holding him, I knew in my heart that he needed to be with me.

"Double Dee!" Sammy laughed. "You're funny!"

I laughed and looked at him. "We're going to get along just fine kid. I promise I'll always look out for you."  
I patted him on the head and smiled.

"Eddward? You're still here?" Mrs Supulvida asked me.

I got up from kneeling down. "Mrs Supulvida, if you will. I would like to resign from this case."

She looked at me in shock.

But before she could ask I explained my new plans.  
"I would like to know all my options for adopting Sammy. I know it may seem crazy, but fate has brought me here for this reason. I just know it."

"Really!? Double Dee! You're adopting me!?" Sammy held onto me tightly.  
"Yay!"

"Now now, before you get too excited. There's a lot of paper work to fill out, and things we need to discuss. Would you like to go over that tomorrow? Are you free to discuss it?" Mrs Supulvida asked, and I nodded my head.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow then." She smiled at me.

In that moment, I never felt more alive. Something inside me told me that I was doing the right thing. I also knew in my heart that this is where I needed to be.

* * *

 

When I got home that night, I snuggled into my bed.

"Hey, you're home."

"I had a long day today. I resigned from my study." I responded as I adjusted the blankets.

"What!? How come!?"

"Well. It's hard to explain really. I know this is out of the blue, but...what do you think about adoption?" I asked, anxiously waiting the answer.

"The more the merrier, Double Cutie! Who we adopting?" Nathan held me close in our bed.

"His name is Sammy. And I think he will fit in just perfectly."

 


End file.
